Over the life of an integrated circuit (IC), the IC may be subjected to many thermal cycles, which may induce certain types of stresses. Such stresses may lead to fatigue induced failures in certain structures in the IC. As a result, the reliability of the IC may be significantly reduced. Therefore, to maximize the reliability of an IC, there is a need to mitigate the effects of stresses that are caused by thermal cycles.